


Imagine-First Time

by ElizabethJaneway1158



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethJaneway1158/pseuds/ElizabethJaneway1158
Summary: Anon prompt: Imagine that your 'first time' is with Chakotay.





	Imagine-First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts), [Helen8462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/gifts).



> For Helen8462, angrywarrior69.

Your concentration has been blown all through Beta shift.  _ Tonight. My quarters 1900 hours.  _ His low voice echoes in your subconscious and sends tingling tendrils of anticipation across your body. A warmth settles low in your belly with an answering wetness between your thighs.

A blush colors your cheeks and you look around to see if anyone is watching. No one notices you. No one ever notices you; only when you make an error in calculation. But, he does. He sees you for who you really are. The Commander is never far from your thoughts.

His warm smile, the way he guides you through the corridor with the close protection of his body, the easy companionship, and his cooking.  _ God his cooking _ . The temperature is slowly rising and you wonder if it’s you or the warp core. Someone moving beside you pulls your attention back to the task at hand.

After a few minutes, you lose focus once again. Time seems to be moving so incredibly slow! This shift cannot possibly last any longer. The chronometer is nearing 1730. Just in time for you to clear away the half-written reports and--

“You’ve been working on this diagnostic for thirty minutes now, Lieutenant. Is there something wrong?”

Oh. Shit. Why is this happening? Why? Why?

“I am so sorry. I’m—it’s just been a long day, ma’am,” B’Elanna looks at you and almost seems genuinely concerned. She pauses for a moment and you hold your breath.

“Why don’t I finish with this and you can get an early start to bed. Be ready to report tomorrow, rested and refreshed,” you look shocked and both of you know that you’re not going to say ‘no’.

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you,” you practically bolt out the door.

Once in your quarters, you rifle through the little civilian clothes you have. Nothing seems to be capturing your attention, so you give up on the search and start with your shower first, hoping that inspiration will strike you.

Your aching muscles sing under the steady pressure of the hot spray. Feeling adventurous, you grab the body scrub from the untouched corner of the stall, a gift from your sister upon  _ Voyager’s  _ departure, and lather yourself. Reveling in the warm vanilla that envelopes you.

Stepping out of the bathroom, after a quick shave of your legs, you plop down into the softness of your bed. The towel that is loosely wrapped around you relaxes as the tie falls out. Despite the standard issue ‘Fleet mattress and sheet set, this is some of the best damn sleep you’ve ever had.

You burrow deeper into the comforter. A quick nap before a visit to the Commander sounds like a wonderful idea. Your eyes slip closed before you can ask the computer to set an alarm.

The chime of the door rouses you from your deep sleep. You run your hands through your dry hair and— _ DRY HAIR. OH, GOD. _

“Computer, what time is it?”

**“The time is 1948.”**

Oh,  **God** . You sit up, hands flying to your mouth, and the override to your door is being keyed in. The door opens to reveal the Commander, concern etched deeply into his expression. There is nothing you can do to really hide your nudity from him, so you clutch the towel against you, a deep blush rising from your chest to your hairline.

He crosses to you and gingerly sits at the edge of your bed.

“I was worried when you didn’t answer any of my pages. Are you alright,” you lean into the hand that comes to brush your unruly hair from your eyes.

“Chakotay,” his name tumbles from your foggy brain, “I am so sorry. I fell asleep and I--.”

“Sleeping is never something you have to apologize for,” he cups your face, a calloused thumb caresses your cheek, “I’ve noticed that you haven’t been getting enough rest. I should go and let you get back to sleep.”

_ “No,”  _ you think. He has slept in your bed many times before. Content with only feeding you, massaging you, laughing with you, and cradling you in his strong arms through the countless nightmares. Your relationship over these seven long months has grown strong, building to a beautiful crescendo that currently is slipping through your fingers.

Tears prick hotly behind your eyes and he scans your face, seeming to read your thoughts. He shakes his head sadly and he wants to speak, but your movement stops him. Forgetting the towel, you bring both of your hands to comb through his hair. You let your arms drop to his shoulders as he brings your forehead to his lips. You shudder at the delicate contact of the kiss.

He is so close you can almost feel his pulse; the enticing scent of earth, musk, and spice pulls you to nuzzle his neck. You place an experimental kiss on his pulse point, he rests the bridge of his nose against your shoulder.

“Chakotay.  _ Please _ ,” you’re breathless, “I need you.  _ All of you,”  _ he growls as your whispered request finds him. Broad hands trace down your bare back, goose flesh breaks out across your sensitive skin. His tongue laves skin, wet open-mouthed kisses blazing a trail up your neck.

You moan unabashedly into the cool air of your quarters; his hands tighten on your hips. Your senses are so overwrought with what he’s doing to you that you forget to reciprocate, but he doesn’t seem to care. Reclining you in his embrace, his lips follow your collar bone and you feel his tongue continue to swirl over you.

_ “Mmmm…you taste like vanilla,”  _ the low rumble of his hum sinks into your muscles. A dull ache begins to throb deep inside you, the wet heat returns and gushes unbidden from your naked cunt. Rubbing your thighs together to create friction of any kind, your fingers find their way to the hair at the nape of his neck.

A whimper is drawn from you as his mouth suckles one of your stiff dusky nipples. You arch into his mouth and he groans with a mouth full of your breast.

_ “Are you sure…?” _

You open your eyes to consider his; deep brown, full of love and passion. A smile spreads on your face and you guide him up to meet your lips. This kiss is different than any you’ve shared before, it’s strong, all consuming, the fire he’s kept at bay, is slowly scorching you.

Coming up for air, he scans your face once more, asking your permission yet again.

_ “Yes, Chakotay. Make love to me. Please,”  _ the dimpled grin he gives you is blinding and beautiful. He descends upon you again; licking, nipping, and kissing. You feel his hand skim over the rippling muscles of your stomach, your breath hitches as one of his fingers runs through your swollen folds, hot and slippery, thick with want.  

_ “Gods, already so wet for me,”  _ he brings the digit to his mouth and sucks it clean. Craving contact and the desperate need to touch his skin overtakes you, you pull clumsily at the zipper of his jacket. Gently, he pushes you away, kissing your nose. 

_ “Not yet. Let me see to you first. I want to watch you come undone.” _

His brazen statement and hand questing between your thighs brings you to new heights. The slickness between your legs is surprising. You’ve never been so wet in your life. His mouth returns to yours. Tongues languidly caressing; there is no way you will live another night without feeling this man inside you.

He circles your clit slowly, maddeningly; your body is taunt, ready for release. You grind yourself down into him and he presses a finger against your gushing slit.

_ “Ohhhh…yesssss.” _

_ “Yes? Do you like how that feels,”  _ he huffs into your open mouth.

“ _ Jesus,  _ **_yes. Moremoremoremremomoreeeee…”_ **  his finger pushes into you, deliciously. He moans as you cry out, pulsing around his broad finger.

_ “Oh, it’s—ah…yes. Yes. Yes,” _  the full feeling of him has you quaking intensely.

_ “Do you,”  _ he worries your bottom lip between his teeth,  _ “finger yourself?” _

His interrogation is seriously turning you on and you begin to ride his finger. He gasps and matches your deep steady thrusts.

_ “Ugnf…yes. But, ohhhh—hmmm,”  _ you brush your nose across his and he watches with heavy lidded eyes as you take your bottom lip back between your own teeth,  _ “Your fingers. God, they’re bigger than mine.” _

He licks your jaw hungrily and kisses you until you’re breathless. As you pant, he adds a second finger, his thumb rubbing your clit more insistently. The pressure is too much and it makes you jump. He stops, fingers still inside you.

_ “Did I hurt you,”  _ his breath is hot in your ear and you feel the worry on it.

_ “No. It’s just too much.” _

_ “Show me,”  _ you’re confused for a moment and he parts from you with a lingering kiss. Sitting upright, he pulls one of your legs into his lap and lets the other fall behind him. He grasps your hand and pulls it down your body, resting it on your aching clit.

His hand covers your own and the other slowly massages your opening. You get the hint and shyly start to press and flick at the straining bundle of nerves. You look to see him watching intently and your inner muscles clench at the intensity in which he studies your movements.

His fingers slide back inside you and you nearly come then and there. You throw your head back and simply enjoy yourself. Your free hand comes to knead at your breast and tweak your nipple. He grunts enthusiastically and sets a steady rhythm.

_ “Do you like it when someone touches your breasts?” _

_ “Yes.  _ **_Yes._ ** _ ” _

_ “Ah, you’re so tight. It’s magnificent,” _  you never thought you’d be one for dirty talk, but it’s driving you crazy with want. A fresh rush of wetness runs down his palm.

_ “Mmm…you like to talk. Tell me, tell me what you want.” _

You feel your pussy tighten in warning. You’re soaking wet as another wave coats his hand.

_ “Ah! Oh! I wa-nt—ung—I want to feel you inside me,”  _ all you hear is his breath, deep and heavy in the air,  _ “I want to ride your cock until I forget my own naaaAAAME _ **_AH_ ** _!” _

You come so hard that the force your cunt is gripping his fingers with is almost painful. He sighs and leans down to kiss you soundly, breathing life back into you. He pulls back to say something to you, but there’s no time. You need his dick inside of you. Right at this very moment.

He huffs out a short laugh as you pounce and rolls over, helping you remove the obnoxious number of layers between you and his caramel skin. He is bared from the waste up and you fight the urge to sink your teeth into his collarbone.

Noticing the fire in your eyes, his hands palm both of your breasts, flicking roughly at your nipples. The sensation shoots straight to your sensitive cunt and you rub your slick opening over the trail of hair under his naval.

He grabs both of your ass cheeks in his hands, pulling you up his body; large arms wrap around you to unfasten his trousers, but he doesn’t slip from them just yet. He brings you to him, small slow nibbles morph into feverish twists of tongue and teeth.

You begin to rock back on him, your clit finding delicious friction on his abdomen, his hips thrust of their own accord, you slide down to meet his straining erection. He stills you, panting into your mouth, and you feel him twitch against your ass.

_ “What I am about to take from you is precious,”  _ he breathes,  _ “I would be honored. But, if you are having--,” _  you silence him with a finger over his full lips.

_ “I have never been more certain of anything. I trust you. I-,”  _ you falter and he smiles. His eyes close for a moment and when they open again a lone tear escapes.

_ “I love you,”  _ he takes your hand in his and brings your knuckles to his mouth. His admission takes the air from your lungs, you drop a kiss just above his heart, and travel down his body. When you reach his calves, his trousers and briefs are crowded under his knees. Once you’ve done away with his boots, socks, and pants you finally get a good look at that handsome cock. Jumping and begging to plunge deep inside you.

_ “Come here,”  _ he husks. You climb him and he maneuvers you underneath his body once again; covering you completely with the broad expanse of his body. Your hands roam the warm skin of his shoulders and he settles between your legs.

_ “We’ll take it easy this time. Save more of the ‘riding’ for later,”  _ you both chuckle and he kisses your cheek. His hand caressing the side of your breast, sliding down over your belly, and back to your wet pulsing heat.

Fingers stretch you and his thumb mimics your own movements perfectly over your clit. You feel yourself hurtling toward release once more. When you’re just about to come, he slips his fingers from you, the head of his cock nudges at your opening. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, you take him in. He’s huge, like iron, pulsing and twitching inside you.

The feeling isn’t uncomfortable, but strange. You’ve never been so full, stretched around something so hard and heavy. His eyes are on you, measuring your every reaction; his control is impressive. Focus only on you.

_ “Ahhh…is this alright,”  _ he hisses and leans down to bring you face-to-face.

The small twinge gives way to a pleasurable ache, you feel your muscles ripple around him and he groans, eyes slamming shut.

_ “Yes,  _ **_oh yes_ ** _. You feel so goooood. Mmmm…” _

He gives an experimental thrust and there is no real relief, he returns, pressing you deeper into the mattress and pulling against your front wall on his way out. Your pussy clenches in satisfaction and you moan obscenely to let him know  _ just _  how good he feels.

He does it again. And again. Gaining speed and intensity as your body coats him with ample lubrication. The ache turns to a throb, your muscles flutter every time his cock leaves you. You bring your legs to rest around his hips and he slips deeper into you.

_ “OH. OH. YE-ESS. G-OD,  _ **_M-MORE._ ** _ ” _

_ “Yes. Yes.  _ **_Spirits_ ** _! Can you come like this,”  _ he is grunting with effort.

_ “H-har-der. Ughn. I need—I need…,”  _ you slip your hand between your writhing bodies to slide over your clit. He grasps at one of your breasts, rolling your nipple between his fingers.

Your body tenses, rippling and milking his cock, pulling it deeper into you. Your orgasm strikes you so potently that you cannot gather enough air in your lungs to scream the way you are inside your head. He sucks your lip into his mouth briefly before ducking into your neck, biting into your flesh and roaring as he comes inside you.

The warmth of him fills you completely, seeping into your bones. He stays inside you, thrusting a few more times to ease you down from your high. Moaning in exhaustion and euphoria, you feel empty as he pulls out; rolling to rest beside you, breathing like he’s just run long distance. You’re not fairing much better. Soon, your senses return to you and he is gathering you to his sweat slicked chest.  

“You let me know,” his arm pushes you up to lay across him, “If you are hurting. I’ll get a dermal regenerator.”

You can’t help but smile at his caring nature. The nap from earlier was not nearly enough, the bone-tired feeling assaulting you tenfold and he’s also fighting falling asleep. So, that is what it feels like to be ‘thoroughly fucked’, as Megan Delaney puts it. It’s wonderful. And you’re so glad you waited until now. Waited for  _ him. _

_ “Thank you,”  _ you whisper to his solid chest. A kiss is pressed to the top of your head and the murmur of something unintelligible rumbles against your ear.

“Hmmm?”

_ “Always. Thank you for loving me and allowing me to share my love with you,”  _ he sighs and shifts his hold on you, gathering you impossibly closer. His deep even breathing and steady heartbeat lull you to a peaceful sleep.   

 


End file.
